


My Grievances

by TheAzureFox



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: AU, FCBF season 3 AU ideas, I'm really disappointed by Triple D, SO, here's my ideas on what should have happened, if they had handled things better and not try to pander to kids, it really could've been just like season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: A collection of my grievances on Future Card Buddyfight Triple D and my ideas on how it should have gone.First piece: Gaito and how his backstory should have been deeper in order to explain his obsession with fate and the Dragon Force.





	

FCBF DDD Grievances: 

Grievance 1 – Gaito Kurouzu

~~~

Hahaha…so, my favorite character of FCBF season 3 is Gaito. Which, while I adore his archetype (grumpy rival) and personality (until it got overplayed and ‘redeemed’), I have an issue to point out…

His backstory. Yeah…I know a lot of us were disappointed with his whole depression over a bird. I get that he (apparently) loved that thing and seeing it die made him reflect on life but I feel like it could have been made so much more impactful if the bird was a replacement for, let’s say, an older brother.

Let’s take an alternate FCBF route:

If Gaito grew up under this brother and was cherished by him, perhaps Gaito would have become attached to his older sibling. Reasonably, the two would have gotten along quite well even if their home life (like what is sort of suggested in the show) wasn’t ideal for young children like them. Gaito would have run away from home several times if not for his brother. They both shared a loving relationship, him and his older sibling, and thus they had a strong familial bond.

However, an accident occurs and Gaito’s brother is killed. Gaito is crushed to lose the one person he cherishes most and, in order to cope, he gets a white bird (white for the color of innocence, something which Gaito has somewhat lost) to remind himself of his brother. He treats this bird as a substitute and cherishes it with extreme affection.

And…yeah…the bird dies to a cat (that somehow got inside a house – was the door open, I think it was?) and, needless to say, Gaito is crushed. He’s lost two very important things to him and just _snaps._

He becomes obsessed with the notions of fate and destiny, thinking that everything in life is determined by fate. He also begins to feel like everything kind of revolves around him and that, in order to maintain a good, ‘faithful’ destiny, he has to become strong.

Kyoya, of course, takes advantage of this. He lets Gaito know of Buddyfight, perhaps even tutors him under the guise of wanting Gaito to become stronger, and reveals to Gaito about the Dragon Force.

Made aware of this strange power, Gaito begins to crave it, getting into the mindset that he needs it to keep in favor with fate. He’s haunted by the name but eager to get his hands on it.

Of course, this is where Kyoya leads Gaito to Darkness Dragon World to meet Abygale. Gaito is led (unknowingly) to the injured dragon and the purple-haired boy connects almost instantly to the dragon. Gaito saves Abygale’s life and, in return, Abygale vows to serve him.

Both boy and monster offer conditions to each other: They will become Buddies as long as they each get what they want – the power to be stronger. But, though their initial wariness and common ambitions distance them, they eventually become trusting partners. To Gaito, Abygale is like his older brother, perhaps even a near perfect non-human substitute of him. Abygale is understanding and proud of Gaito, often protective of him and assured of his abilities. The dragon believes that destiny brought him to Gaito, thus feeding Gaito’s ‘destiny wants me to do this or that’ mentality 

From there, the plot can probably go on like normal in the show. Gaito lowkey searches for the Dragon Force during the beginning episodes (but it’s actually mentioned earlier and not conveniently at the start of a new arc) while Abygale wishes to beat his father.

If Buddyfight went this route, I feel like Gaito would be a more stronger character. How he was presented in the first few episodes was actually pretty strong – he was a grumpy guy with an obsession of destiny but he was kind towards children and respected his opponents – but as it went on I feel like his character development just kind of…wavered. The backstory as it is now didn’t present a strong enough explanation of Gaito and his love for fate but, if he had an older brother with whom his backstory involving the bird was attached to, things begin to become more understandable.

Not to mention, but it would also give Gao good reason to sympathize with Gaito. Gao lost Yota, Gaito lost his brother. Both would have parallels and Gaito would become more trusting of Gao as their pasts are revealed to one another.

 Also, going this route would make for a very interesting talk between J Genesis and Abygale. Instead of going for the random, convenient ‘oh you’re just a test subject and Gaito is some poor innocent you somehow dragged into this mess’ J Genesis could point out the fact that Abygale is just a replacement for Gaito’s brother and means literally nothing to Gaito as a Buddy. Abygale, disappointed, hurt, and betrayed by this revelation, decides to cancel his Buddy Contract with Gaito who has become completely focused on the Dragon Force and the Dragon Force alone (and who is visited by the ghosts of the white bird and his older brother instead of a reflection of himself as the Dragon Force’s conscious tries to prod him awake). Conflict occurs, Gaito throws away his dream of the Dragon Force and his lingering emotions over his brother to admit to Abygale that he wants to start anew and to stop thinking of Abygale as a replacement. He magically gets the Dragon Force because yaaay sadness. 

Done, done and done. Gaito’s redemption arc with Abygale would still have him being icy towards Gao and Tasuku but after revealing his past to the pair he grudgingly admits he respects them both and wishes to work with them after he gets his own Dragon Force. They both begin to help teach him how to cope with it and he becomes amiable towards them but them only.

I like Gaito, honestly. He’s charming in that his character seems out of line for his stereotype but I feel like they put too much pressure on his sayings on “fate” and “destiny” that he just kind of…faded by the time we got his redemption arc. I’m glad he’s working alongside Gao and Tasuku but I just…feel like he’s flat? Like he’s accepted Gao too easily after getting the Dragon Force? I don’t know but if you twist some things here and there I believe Gaito’s potential could have been more riveting for the show character-wise. 

Also, despite being so loving towards kids (as shown in episode 3????), it kind of unnerves me that he snapped at Hana after he lost Abygale. Yes I know he was upset and worried and maybe that was slightly a good way of showing it but it’s kind of jarring when the only two interactions he’s had with kids to show that he respects them is to A. help them out (as he did in his first appearance) or, B, snap at them (as he did at Hana). If the series had done more to make his politeness to kids prevalent, Gaito’s reaction towards Hana after losing his Buddy might have been more startling. However, since the next time he interacts with kids is literally the aforementioned event with Hana, when he snaps at her it kind of creates a kind of distance that makes Gaito seem less of a coherent character.

 


End file.
